Kimberly Hart
Kimberly Hart - ''' jest Różową Rangerką . Kimberly jest jedną z oryginalnych rangersów wybranych przez Zordona by bronić Ziemię przed Ritą Repulsą. Kimberly jest bliską przyjaciółką Jasona Lee Scotta,Zacka Taylora,Trini Kwan,Billy'ego Cranstona . Kimberly jest byłą dziewczyną Tommy'ego Olivera.Kimberly jest gimnastyczką i ma talent artystyczny i muzyczny.Kimberly była Różową Ninja Wojowniczką z mocą Żurawia.Kimberly jest poprzedniczką Katherine Hillard. Gdy Kimberly zrezygnowała z roli bohaterki na rzecz kariery gimnastyczki wybrała Katherine na swoją gimnastyczką . Kimberly powraca 2 lata później by pomóc swoim przyjaciołom jednak zostaje opętana przez urok Divatox . Kimberly jest matką Megan . Kimberly przez lata ukrywała prawdę przed Megan bo momentu aż postanawia jej wyjawić prawdę że były chłopak Kimberly jest ojcem Megan. Biografia Mighty Morphin Kimberly była jedną z pierwszych pięciu Power Rangers wybranych przez '''Zordona, gdy Rita Repulsa zaatakowała Ziemię po jej uwolnieniu z „Kosmicznego śmietnika”. Pozostali członkowie drużyny byli jej najbliższymi przyjaciółmi; Jason Lee Scott , Zack Taylor , Billy Cranston i Trini Kwan . Kimberly otrzymała Monetę Mocy Pterodaktyla i Dinozorda Pterodaktyla, stając się w ten sposób Różową Mighty Morphin Rangerką. Kimberly jest zdolną gimnastyczką,a później wykazała się swoim talentem artystycznym i muzycznym. Kimberly poznajemy jako typową dziewczynę , ale z większą świadomością dla swoich przyjaciół. Kimberly jest członkinią zespołu , która jest zawsze uśmiechnięta i czasem sarkastyczna.Choć w miarę rozwoju czasu Kimberly staje się życzliwa i przyjazna . Czacha , jeden z lokalnych łobuzów zakochał się w Kimberly , ale później związała się z Tommym Olivierem. Czaszka nadal odczuwała pewne uczucia do Kimberly, kiedy znalazła się pod zaklęciem, które spowodowało, że - choć krótko - odrzuciła Tommy'ego. Lord Zedd chciał kiedyś, by Kimberly została jego królową, zanim poślubi Ritę, i nakazał Goldarowi schwytać ją i wyszkolić na swoją królową, ale magiczny pył nie działał, a ona zachowała swoje wspomnienia jako Rangerka , następnie zrobiła wrażenie Rity, by oszukać swoich porywaczy i dać Billy'emu i Trini wystarczająco dużo czasu, by uratować ją . Wszyscy członkowie zespołu posiadali unikalny styl walki. Użyła mieszanki gimnastycznych manewrów, a następnie ciosów, łokci i kopnięć. Często wykorzystywała otoczenie jako odskocznię do swoich ataków. Kimberly była często wzywana do wykańczania potworów z fizycznie widocznymi słabościami, takimi jak drugie usta Terror Toad , gdy został osłabiony przez utratę rogu i złote jabłko Snizzarda na czubku głowy. Kiedy Rito Revolto niszczy Grzmotozordy, Kimberly i pozostali Strażnicy podróżują na Pustynię Rozpaczy i zdobywają nowe moce od twórcy Monet Mocy, Ninjora . Kimberly staje się Różową Wojowniczką Ninja , wykorzystując ducha żurawia i kontrolując Ninjazord Różowego Żurawia . Później zamieszkuje z rodziną Aishy, gdy jej matka zaręcza się z malarzem i przenosi się do Francji; Zedd tworzy potwora, Artistmole, z koszmarów Kimberly o narzeczonym jej matki i, ale Kimberly go pokonuje.Kimberly była smutna, gdy jej matka nie była obecna podczas świąt , ale wróciła z Francji, aby zaskoczyć córkę. Kimberly została zastąpiona przez Katherine Hillard. Kimberly była celem eliminacji, gdy Katherine , pod urokiem Rity, ukradła jej monetę mocy, umożliwiając jej dostęp do Ninjazordów . Moneta będąca w rękach zła służyła również do pozbycia Kimberly jej siły życiowej, ponieważ Moc Ninja była bezpośrednio związana z życiem rangerki, , w przeciwieństwie do zestawu mocy opartego na dinozaurach. Aby to wykorzystać, Rita rozpoczęła kampanię mającą na celu nadmierne wysiłki Kim w walce, wiedząc, że jednocześnie poświęca cały swój osobisty czas na treningi gimnastyczne na Mistrzostwa Świata. Jej trener, słynny Gunthar Schmidt, stawał się coraz bardziej niecierpliwy z powodu widocznego braku poświęcenia Kimberly dla jej szkolenia. Pewnego razu Kimberly po godzinach trenowała w Ernie's Gym and Juice Bar i wyczerpana, spadła ze szczytu balansu. Zostaje odkryta nieprzytomna na podłodze przez Katherine, zastępując zaklęcie zła, pod którym się znajduje. Katherine dzwoni „911”, a Kimberly jest hospitalizowana. Wyzdrowiała, a później Katherine zdołała zwrócić Kimberly swoją monetę mocy. Jednak Kimberly prawie zrezygnowała z treningu gimnastycznego, dopóki nie zostanie zachęcony do powrotu do niego. W trakcie różnych wydarzeń Katherine przyjęła dramatyczne podejście, aby zainspirować Kimberly do ponownego uprawiania gimnastyki, ujawniając Kimberly album z wycinkami z jej osiągnięć sportowych w sporcie intensywnym. Po uderzeniu głową w deskę zrezygnowała ze sportu, tuż przed wejściem na Olimpiadę. Katherine zwabiła Kimberly do lokalnego basenu, gdzie przybyła w samą porę, aby zobaczyć Katherine po raz pierwszy od lat wykonującą przerażające, ale eksperckie nurkowanie. To i deklaracja Zordona, że jej rekrutacja jako Rangerka się skończyła, skłania Kimberly do odejścia, aby trenować w pełnym wymiarze godzin z Guntharem Schmidtem na Pan Global Games na Florydzie. Wybiera Katherine jako swoją następczynię . Zeo Tommy był chłopakiem Kimberly i dzielili się wieloma randkami i delikatnymi chwilami.Niestety Kimberly zrywa z Tommy'm przez list , ponieważ znajduje kogoś na Florydzie. List łamie serce Tommy'ego i prowadzi go do związku z Katherine. Turbo Kimberly powróciła na krótko, kiedy ona i Jason zostają schwytani przez złą piracką królową Divatox podczas nurkowania z akwalungiem, bez wyjaśnień na temat szkolenia w Pan Global Games, podczas gdy ona faktycznie kończy szkolenie.Kimberly i Jason zostali następnie uwięzieni na statku Divatox i mieli zostać złożeni w ofierze narzeczonemu Divatox,Maligore'owi.Jason początkowo próbował uciec z węzłów Kimberly, a także z sąsiednimi kolegami z celi Mięśniakiem i Czachą,ale kiedy nadeszła jej kolej, by opuścić statek, jej koszula utknęła na jednej ze śrub. Pomimo utraty powietrza na próbę uwolnienia się, Jason pomógł jej utknąć, a Kimberly była w stanie uciec, chociaż Jason został uwięziony w środku wkrótce po tym, jak Divatox odkryła powódz.Kimberly dotarła na wyspę Muiranthias i leżała wyczerpana na plaży po ostatniej ucieczce. Kiedy odzyskała przytomność, została odnaleziona przez Malachiana i szybko przywiązana liną do drewnianej płyty. Malachianie zabrali pojmaną Kimberly do świątyni Maligore'a,gdzie odkryła Divatox, jej siły i innych gdy już tam dotarła. Kiedy zbliżał się czas poświęcenia, Jason i Kimberly zostali związani, a ich nadgarstki powiązane łańcuchem do liny, która zaprowadziłaby ich do wulkanu. Zanim zdążyli zostać opuszczeni, przybyli Turbo Rangers i ciężko pracowali, aby nie dopuścić do opuszczenia ich do wulkanu. Pomimo najlepszych starań rangersów o uratowanie przyjaciół, Jason i Kimberly zostali ostatecznie opuszczeni do wulkanu przez Rygoga , ku wielkiej przyjemności Divatox. Po złożeniu ofiary Kimberly i Jason pojawili się ponownie w wybuchu płomieni na skraju wulkanu, zarówno pod kontrolą Maligore'a, jak i z błyszczącymi czerwonymi oczami. Po strzaskaniu kajdanek gołymi rękami dwoje byłych rangersów wykonali rozkaz Divatoxa, aby zniszczyć intruzów i zaczęli atakować rangersów.Po krótkiej walce z Adamem i Tanyą Kimberly skupia się na Katherine i pomimo próśb Kat o walkę ze złem, Kim zaczęła atakować swoją następczynię jako różową rangerkę.Tommy był tym głęboko zaniepokojony i interweniował, nawet zdejmując hełm, próbując sprawić, by Kimberly go zapamiętała. Jednak, gdy Kat powiedziała, że są jej przyjaciółmi, Kimberly po prostu zaśmiała się, zauważając, że nie ma przyjaciół, i patrzyła, jak Tommy został zaatakowany przez Jasona. Podczas gdy Jason zaczął atakować Tommy'ego, Kimberly powiedziała Kat że róż zniknął i odrzuciła Różową Turbo Rangerkę kopnięciem w brzuch. Po wyrzuceniu Tanyi podczas krótkiej walki Kimberly zobaczyła , że Jason w końcu obezwładnił Tommy'ego i trzymał go za gardło na skraju wulkanicznego dołu. Kimberly patrzyła z wielką przyjemnością, wzywając go, by wrzucił Tommy'ego do dołu. Jednak Lerigot i Lara obserwowali w pobliżu i po zauważeniu Kimberly zachęcającej Jasona do rzucenia Tommy'ego „w ogień”, kłamcy użyli swojej magii na Kimberly, a jej oczy powróciły do normalnego koloru, gdy została wyleczona ze złego czaru. Po tym, jak Tommy, próbując się uratować, przypadkowo spowodował, że Jason spadł z krawędzi, Kimberly podbiegła do Tommy'ego, aby pomóc Jasonowi wycofać się z płomieni, potwierdzając jej przynależność do Tommy'ego i siły dobra. Kimberly została odepchnięta przez niektóre Piranhatrony i walczyła z nimi. Po odepchnięciu jednego Piranhatrona, Kimberly została złapana za ramiona od tyłu przez drugą i walczyła o uwolnienie. Jason szybko ją odnalazł, który kilka chwil wcześniej został wyleczony z własnego czaru, a on wyciągnął Piranhatrona z Kimberly, zanim pokonał Piranhatrona kopnięciem. Po walce z Piranhatronami Kimberly i Jason pomogli kłamcom wyjść z wulkanu, a po tym, jak Turbo Megazord zniszczył Maligore'a.Rangersi pomogli im na pokładzie kokpitu Turbo Megazorda opuścić Muiranthias. Później Kimberly siedziała obok Erniego wśród widzów Konkursu Sztuk Walki.Po wygraniu przez Tommy'ego, Adama i Jasona walki sztuk walki, widać, jak trzyma dłonie Jasona i kibicuje swoim przyjaciołom, którzy otrzymują czek na uratowanie schroniska dla dzieci. Dziedzictwo Mocy Kimberly została opisana w kronice historii Power Ranger opracowanej przez Tommy'ego Olivera wkrótce po tym, jak założył Dino Rangers , który został znaleziony przez powstający zespół Rangerów w Dino Lab. Super Megaforce Kimberly i inni Mighty Morphin Rangersi powrócili, a jej moce zostały w pełni przywrócone, jako część armii Legendarnych Rangersów pod dowództwem Tommy'ego, która pomogła Mega Rangersom raz na zawsze pokonać Armadę , walcząc w ogromnej bitwie przeciwko setkom X Borgowie i dziesiątki Bruiserów . Heriatage Parę lat później Kimberly kontynnuje karierę rangerki , ale w razie potrzeby i niebezpieczeństwa powraca do roli rangerki. Okazuje się że Kimberly po wszystkich wydarzeniach zeszła się z Tommym,ale ich związek nie przetrwał próby czasu , a Tommy wybrał Katherine.Wychodzi tajemnica że Kimberly ma córkę Megan , która idzie w ślady Kimberly jako bohaterka i ukrywała , że Tommy jest ojcem Megan. Różowa Rangerka Arsenał *Komunikator *Morfer Mocy *Moneta Mocy Pterodaktyla *Moneta Mocy Żurawia *Ostrzomiotacz *Łuk Mocy *Różowy Motor Rekina Zordy *Dinozord Pterodaktyl *Grzmotozord Ognisty Ptak *Ninjazord Różowy Żuraw *Biały Shogunzord Różowa Ninja Rangerka Arsenał *Moc Różowej Ninja Rangerki Style Walki *Super Szybkość *Moc Lasera Umiejętności *'Łucznictwo' - Kimberly potrafi doskonale posługiwać się łukiem. *'Zwiększona Siła' - Kimberly jako rangerka jest silna fizycznie. *'Celność' - Kimberly potrafi doskonale strzelać bronią. *'Super Szybkość' - Kimberly dzięki mocy ninja potrafi być szybsza niż normalny człowiek. *'Zwinność' - dzięki swoim umiejętnościom gimnastycznym Kimberly może łatwo oszukać przeciwnika. Ciekawostki *Kimberly jest jedyną rangerką która jest gimnastyczką *Kimberly jest jedną z najdłużej działających różowych rangerek *Motywem Kimberly jako rangerki jest Pterodaktyl *Kimberly była związana z Tommym *Kimberly ukrywała że niedługo po tym jak rozstała się z Tommym zaszła z nim w ciążę i po 21 latach powiedziała mu ,że ma z nim córkę.